


潮汐的情人

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 安田章大温柔的另一面究竟是否温柔。





	潮汐的情人

夜晚的月光洒在波涛之上，黑色的海面沿着沙滩快速奔跑，天空上暗沉的云里卷起风，在水面激起更大的褶皱，蝙蝠张开薄翼从树冠上飞过，比黑色更深的倒影落在水面。  
涨潮了。

粗糙的绳结隔着衬衫紧紧寄居在我的身上，腿根被横亘的绳扯成浪涛中的桅杆，双手被反剪过去束起来，活像个十恶不赦的凡人。

“小涩现在不太方便···可以用嘴吗？”  
  
他的敬语和他在外的温柔一样，此刻只是一层用于装饰的蛛网。  
  
安田根本没有给我拒绝的机会，就扯着我的头发把阴茎塞进嘴里。

这个人和丸山太不一样了，后者从外在到床上都是温柔的要命，能轻而易举地用身下的那根撞到我的前列腺和无条件心软的那点。

“啊啦···胡思乱想的孩子可不乖。”  
  
安田似乎发现我在走神，嘴里的阳具更用力地挺进喉咙，圆滑的龟头顶到食道口，让我一阵阵控制不住地干呕起来。眼底泛起血丝和泪水，嗓子因为不适产生的收缩夹着他的阴茎的前端。而这人甚至没有低头看我，自顾自地发出舒适的叹息。  
  
安田扯着我的头发，新买的戒指硌到头皮，一阵阵尖锐的发痛，我能嗅到面前的粗黑毛发里有与我身上配对的睡莲香。  
  
两颊的皮肤被张开的下颚撕成风帆，在阴茎逐渐加快的抽插里飘摇。

主人···  
我试图用他最爱的称呼唤起安田不知道寄存在那里的同情心，但现在嘴里满满当当都是他的阳物，粗硬的肉茎抵在舌头上正烧得起劲，使我根本我无话可说。

安田透过蓝色的镜片看我，用粗糙的指尖摩挲我裹着他阳物的唇，本就复杂的眼神仿佛又隔了层广阔的海。  
  
他呼吸是舒缓的声音是轻柔的，但平静之下的野性像海洋里的虎鲸，是徜徉在温柔中的致命动物。

“乖，再努力一点···小涩很棒的。”  
  
安田的声音是鼓起船帆的风，把我吹得昏头转向，我仰着头用喉咙接取他的精液，像在早春急于等待浇灌的花。

当品尝完他最后一道的粘稠精子，双膝终于向大脑开始反抗，我跌坐在黑白相间的大理石地板，之前他在腰侧标记的正字因为汗水已经有些模糊，身体更多的地方开始因为绳结展露樱花色的嫩肉，但大腿和臀部还在因为没取出来的跳蛋而止不住的痉挛。

花朵决定在涨潮时开放。

================

青蓝色的海面把白日的阳光分享成了更多明亮，波涛和波涛牵起手来离开岸边，海鸥白色的翅膀掀起咸味的风，柔软的泥沙里孕育的生命迈过海草的缝隙爬出来。  
退潮了。

“小涩，你真的好美。”  
  
安田穿着画画用的围裙和我说，他的衣服上沾了不同程度的蓝和白色的斑点。  
  
蓝色是绘图的颜料，白色是我的精液。

他的头发被固定在了脑后，流畅的发际线勾勒出单色调的海平面，我的喘息和笔刷在帆布上摩擦的声音调整成了同样的频率，一波一波在潮湿闷热的房间里散开。

“这边再多一点水色就好了。”  
  
他向我走过来，将手指上沾的颜料从我的左肩延伸到胸口。  
然后安田以一个平和的表情注视着我，就像注视着我周围灰白色的泥塑雕像。流个不停的汗水晕花了他抹在我身上的各色的蓝，大片的藏蓝与群青和新加的水色揉成了一汪画布，而马眼里那朵颤巍巍的芍药则是这幅作品的中心。

我想向他求饶，可是再多的哀求在他看来只是完成作品路上必经的插曲，和夜晚截然不同的安田此时被窗外的阳光镀上了一层温柔的晕影，逆光的角度模糊了他的轮廓，在我看来他反倒成了另一幅作品。

“嗯···好了，好了。”  
  
安田轻声又快速地说到，然后把插在我阴茎里的花朵缓缓拔出，他的速度放得过慢，消毒之后的植物根茎在本不该被进入异物的通道里产生了甜蜜彻骨的折磨，我用手掐着他的小臂，被精心修剪过的指甲深入他坚韧的肌肉里。  
  
更多颜料沾在他身上，唾液从口塞侧面流下，滴到经过仔细除毛的光滑腿根。

安田终于还是宽待了我，得到释放的阳物在花朵离开的瞬间就喷涌出了一股粘稠的精液，有些甚至沾到了红色的花瓣。  
  
他温和的目光透过镜片看着那朵芍药，然后把它摆在了完成的画作旁边。

他对我露出真诚而温柔的笑容。  
  
“今天晚上想去吃点什么？”

END


End file.
